Technical Field
The embodiments herein is generally related to the data processing systems and methods and particularly related to a method for providing the interactive services for the multimedia contents. The embodiments herein is more particularly related to a method and system for providing auditing solutions for the multimedia contents, creating a contextual cycle queue of the multimedia contents, and determining a source of the multimedia content.
Description of the Related Art
Content delivery networks, such as cable, satellite, Internet, have been developed to deliver various multimedia content from a remote source to a user's equipment for viewing or interaction. The multimedia contents are delivered using a plurality of methods. The delivery methods include but are not limited to live broadcast programs, web casts, Pay-per-View (PPV) events, and/or VOD content. Sometimes, a user may select one or more multimedia content for recording locally on the user's equipment, such as a VCR or digital video recorder (DVR). A live broadcast is typically viewed and/or recorded at the scheduled time set by the broadcast station, whereas VOD content is viewed and recorded at any user-specified time prior to the expiration time of the VOD content. PPV programs also have expiration dates and are viewed and/or recorded before the expiration times/dates of the asset from the source server.
The status of multimedia content may change from time to time. For example, broadcast programs may migrate to VOD or web casts, or PPV content may migrate to VOD. For example, the channel HBO may remove a multimedia content from their regular scheduled broadcast lineup, but continue to make the multimedia content available on VOD for an additional amount of time. Another status change may be a change in the expiration time/date of the multimedia content. Expiration date/time for the multimedia content is typically listed in an interactive multimedia guidance application, such as an interactive program guide (IPG). The user may not always be aware of a status change that may prevent the user from viewing and/or recording the multimedia content.
Further, a log of the contents is generated to indicate the contents being played, time of play of a particular media, the program that is played frequently or most often, and other similar parameters, when an advertisement, a song clip or any related media is played using a channel. However, the currently available methods do not provide any automated systems to provide these third party information or the existing methods require a manual intervention to generate such a report. Thus, an advertiser or a media owner of the multimedia content is not able to get the exact statistical report and thus are unable to target multimedia content to the intended users/consumers.
Further, in most of the recent television and mobile engagement methods or integrations, the users are not able to engage with the desired advertisements at the right time, such as capturing the multimedia content from the television through a mobile phone camera. A common problem in capturing the television content is that the advertisement being played mostly gets over and another advertisement or program starts by the time, when a user takes out his mobile device and starts an application for capturing the advertisement. In order to engage with these multimedia contents, there is time lag between the time of starting an application on the mobile device and the time of capturing the displayed content by the user. Similarly, when a user comes across an advertisement on a hoarding in an outdoor environment, the user fails to understand or note down the advertisement content and related information as the vehicle move past the hoarding quickly.
Moreover, the conventional systems, however, lack an integrated approach to monitor the status of a multimedia content and to timely notify users of a status change that may influence them. In addition, the currently available methods do not provide an identification of the channel/source from which the advertisement or the multimedia content is captured by the user.
Hence, there is a need for a method and a system for enabling the user to engage with a multimedia content displayed on a displaying unit in real time. Also there is a need for a method and system for providing an auditing solution for the multimedia content being played on a plurality of channels. Further, there is a need for a method and system for recognizing the source of the multimedia content being displayed in a displaying unit.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.